The vibration damping means for bearings mounted in machine elements as disclosed herein are useful in bearings such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,285 and 3,825,983. In applications of bearings in machine elements, bearings are subjected to vibrations which cause premature failure of bearings, elements, and connectors.
In application such as in jet engines, levers attached to bearings are subjected to severe vibrations which cause premature bearing failures.
A problem exists in how to prevent the bearing failures with equipment which does not add appreciable cost and complexity to such engines and the controls for such engines.